Mobile devices, including smart phones, have been utilized to provide location information to users. Mobile devices can use a number of different techniques to produce location data. One example is the use of Global Positioning System (GPS) chipsets, which are now widely available, to produce location information for a mobile device.
Some systems have been developed to track driving behaviors including speed, braking, and turn speed. For example, external devices that plug into a vehicle's computer system have been integrated with vehicles to track driving behavior. Some driving behaviors of interest relate to vehicle movement behavior, such as acceleration, turning, and braking.